The forgotten one
by Dathurdoe68
Summary: Masaki Onodera has been living her life disguised as a boy. She can't squeal when she sees stuffed animals or admire the pretty roses. So what happens when she meets the hosts. Will they find out her secrets that she tried so hard to keep. Will love blossom or will she really become the forgotten one, and what will happen if more than one host falls for her?
1. Characters

I do not own ouran host club the only thing I do own are my oc's

Name: Masa Okito ( Masaki Onodera)

Family members: Mother(deceased) ,Father (deceased), Brother(deceased)

Blood Type: AB

Likes: everyone, cake, kendo, plants, music/instruments, stuffed animals and to play pranks on people(only if she feels like it)

Dislikes: nothing

Personality: trustworthy, forgiving, loving(caring),. Tries to make everyone she meets happy, doesn't care if she gets hurt(as long as that person is safe), doesn't judge others, likes to get to know people. Fun to hang around. Oblivious sometimes. Outgoing at times. She listens to her foster father. Clumsy sometimes and can get lost easily. She usually daydreams. Stubborn. Worries more about others than herself.

Abilities: martial arts, kendo, singing, cooking, dancing, school, drawing and sports

Weaknesses: thunderstorms(like Haruhi, except she doesn't show it) and is afraid to lose someone else

Age: 16 (in flashbacks it varies from 4-10 years old)

Looks: short Brown hair that covers her eyes, purple eyes(wears contacts which make her eyes look Brown,) 34 d cup,(covered by bandages which makes her chest flat)

Name: Okura Onodera State: deceased(killed 2 days before Masaki`s 6th birthday)  
Family Members: Son( deceased) Wife (deceased) Daughter (alive)  
Blood Type: A Business: Yakuza leader from the Onodera family, he was the 4th generation, (giving title to his daughter since his son doesn't want it)  
Personality: hunt down anyone who hurt anyone he loved or cared about, over protective of his children, never runs from a fight,doesn't show his fear, (a softy at times around his daughter)  
Looks: Brown hair, hazel eyes, 6`2

Name: Suki Onodera (Suki Atawa)  
State: deceased-car accident( died when Masaki was 2)  
Family Members: Husband(deceased), Son(deceased), daughter(alive)  
Blood Type: O Business: Also the Yakuza leader for the Atawa clan, she is the 4th generation(when her daughter is 18 she will become the leader for both Atawa and Onodera clan)  
Personality: she was a loving person but she doesn't forgive others easily, she is fierce and is short tempered) doesn't take no for an answer, and can persuade others easily Looks: long black hair that goes to her waist, big purple eyes, 5`7, B cup,

Name: Keichi Onodera State: deceased(killed 2 days before Masaki`s birthday)  
Family Members: Mother(deceased) Father ( deceased) Sister(Alive)  
Blood Type: AB Personality: over protective of his younger sister, short tempered like his mom, rude,doesn't care about anything, strong willed, loves his sister and father, has a hard time showing how he feels, misunderstood Age: 11(would have been 22 if he were still alive)  
Looks: jet black hair, beautiful hazel eyes, long eyelashes, 4`10(would be 6`0)

So these are my characters. Masa's family will be mentioned in flashbacks. Oh and remember Masa's real name is Masaki and she's a girl not a guy. Hehe 


	2. prologue

Again I don't own Ouran High school host club only thing I own is my oc's

11 years ago (memory)  
Masaki`s pov

"Papa, papa look what I found" I said.

"What is it Masa", he replied. "Look what I found, a rose isn't it beautiful" I smiled at him.

"MASA! Your not a girl anymore, you need to start acting like a boy, do I need Keichi to get after you about this!", he yelled.

"Gomenesai papa, but why can't I be like the other girls, not that I would want to papa,

"Masaki in time you will find out but just know that it's something your mother and I want for you,so please take this seriously. Okay Masa." He said and smiled.

"Yes papa I understand."

"Good now go practice on your kendo" I turned to leave.

"Wait Masa, there's something you should know. If anything happens to me and your brother, you must go to the hiding place and get the 2 letters there, read the one with your name on it, while the other must be read on your 17th birthday."

"Um papa why are you saying this," I said to him.

He was confusing me, I mean what will happen to him and nii-chan.

"Masa don't ask questions, you'll soon find out, so hurry along and practice."

I turned and left still confused on why he was saying that.

Okura`s pov

'Masa I hope one day you will forgive me for not telling you anything and not letting you do the things you wanted to do, but it was all for your safety,' I thought while putting my hands on my head.

" Father, father they arrived we have to go they are in the house." My son said.  
I snapped my head up, my eyes widened and I felt like my heart was squeezing, she was in there.

"Masa is in there, I'm going to go get her, you stay here and escape," I ran for her.

" Father wait I'll go you stay" he said.

I didn't listen to him I ran to save my little girl.

. Masa's pov

I was running trying to escape from those big men, but one grabbed a hold of my arm really hard so I couldn't escape. I turned around and got a good glimpse of him. He had light Brown hair and icy cold eyes which were full of pain but yet revengeful.

" Where is Okura" he snarled.

I panicked, I never told many lies maybe I'll tell him half the truth, but what if papa gets hurt if I say the wrong thing.

"I don't know where he is." I whispered.

"Your lying, now tell me where he is." His voice started getting louder.

" I really don't know where he is sir."I whispered, I was getting scared not for myself but for papa.

"Boy don't test my patience, now I'm going to say this one more time, Where is Okura." He shouted.

" I'm right here Ichigo, but don't you think it is a little pathetic to threaten a child." Father said.

"Well,well well, look who decided to show up to his death, hmm such a shame that your going to die, we will miss you Okura, well maybe your kid will, bye Okura, oh and tell your wife I say hi since I'm the reason she's dead." He laughed.

What he was the reason mama died, no it couldn't be.

"you sick son of a- *bang* *bang* .

Papa fell to the ground, blood surrounded his body. His eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"Papa"I whispered.

"No father" Keichi screamed.

And again *bang* *bang* he fell and gasped "sister, I love you, now be a good girl and run, do what dad told you to do."

His eyes were fluttering trying to stay awake, his breathing was slowing down. A tear trickled down his cheek. I did what he told me to do. I ran out of the house, but climbed up the trees and hid. My care takers were lined up,singled file and they forced to go on their knees.

One yelled, "Ojou don't come out of your hiding place and don't scream, we want you to live."

Tears were coming out of all their eyes. My heart broke at the sight I saw. Then guns were pointed to their heads and were shot. They all fell to the ground. I was fighting so hard to not let tears come out of my eyes. That should have been me not them. They didn't deserve to receive that. They all were orphans that my father took in and most of them were 16 or 17. When the men left, I did the only thing I could do. Make coffins and bury them.

*Hours pass*

They all were buried I was finishing putting flowers on each grave. I put stones down and wrote down their names on each one. The only name that was hard to put down was Keichi's. I then called the police. I told them that the Onodera family was killed and were buried. I then hung up. I then let a tear fall.

That was the first time I ever cried. Ever since that day the only thing I tried to do was make people smile. One day I hope to protect those that I love.

Well I fixed this chapter. Review if you want to and I might be adding some new characters in the next chapters. Some will be mentioned once or twice while others will be mentioned throughout the story. Plus I still don't know who my oc will end up with. 


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own Ouran High school host club, only oc's

Masaki`s pov, Present day

"Aaaaaghh" *panting*.

"Ughh why did I have to dream about that". *rolls over* . 'I wonder what life would be like if they were still alive'.

"Masa get your f***ing a** up!" Shinto yelled.

"Yes appa", I said to him and sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said appa'.

"Don't call me appa, call me sir you f***ing bastard, now hurry your a** up." He slurred.

"Yes sir", I replied.

'mama, papa, Keichi, wish me luck for my first day of school, but don't worry. I'll make sure no one finds out I'm a girl, but when will I be able to start being a girl, and when will I meet your friend who knows my secret as well. Well love you guys'

I then went to take a shower.

*10 minutes later*

"Well looks like I'm ready, hmm now where did I put my knitted, wool, sweater. Ah there it is. Well then the only thing I need to find are my contacts. Oh there they are."

I turned around to leave, I opened the door and headed towards the kitchen.

*slap*. My cheek was stinging, I looked up and seen Shinto glaring at me.

"I told you to hurry the f*** up, you stupid piece of sh**, now go make me something to eat." He said

"Hai sir, " I replied. I went to the cupboards and took out a pan. I started making a bento for him. Then made some tea.

When I was finished, I started heading for the door.

"Wait",Shinto said.

I turned around to face him.

"What is it sir" I said.

"When your done with work, get back quickly with a case of beer and if you don't you should expect to get a beating" he ordered.

"Hai sir",I replied.

I then went and headed towards Ouran Academy.

When I got there all I could see was a big, pink building and many girls chatting in poofy yellow dresses. There were guys in periwinkle suits in groups of 4 or 5.

*Ring* *Ring*

The bell rang and everyone started pouring into the building.

I was one of the last to enter. It was so big inside. I kept making twists and turns trying to find the office.

That's when I found it. I entered and headed towards the head master's office.

"Sorry I'm late, sir". I said. I heard a faint chuckle. Then a booming voice

"It's okay now that you are here you and Ms. Fujioka will be able to head to your classes, but I must say that I'm impressed by your entrance exams. You passed with flying colors and didn't miss a single question, plus you got the 10 bonus questions right." He said

"Thank you sir". I replied and smiled at him

"Oh Haruhi I'm also impressed by your exam to. You missed 2 of the questions and 4 of the bonus questions right, good job."

"Thank you" she replied

"Well you guys are in class 1a so be on your way and I'll have Miko take you to your class, oh but before I forget here are your schedules. Bye, see you soon". He said and led us out of the office.

"Well Suoh-san said to take you to your classes, now will you please follow me"she said with a grunt.

"Hai", I said.

*3 minutes later*

"Now if you go straight down you'll see class 1a, bye"Miko said. She turned and left.

"Hey Masa isn't it great we both got in." Haruhi said.

"Yeah but I kind of miss our old school because I think I might get lost, and Haruhi good job on the exam." I replied

"What I did okay but you were great Masa, I just need to study more-"

I cut her off.

"No you don't, you did great plus I think it's time we enter the classroom." I realised we've been standing here for awhile.

"Huh oh yeah."she muttered.

"Well do you want to go first or should-". She cut me off

"You." She answered.

"Well you know Haruhi there's a saying, Ladies first". I said and grinned at her.

"Fine, I'll go". She entered

'Guess it's my turn' and entered.

Well how was this chapter, yeah it must suck and its short but at least I tried. Next chapter will be when Masa enters the class and what happens during the day/night. She'll meet the host club in chapter 4 or 5

So please review and yes if your wondering this is my first story. I promise I'll try to make it better.


	4. Chapter 2

I don't own Ouran host club only oc's.

Masaki's pov

When I entered people were chatting and Haruhi was by the teacher.

"Nice of you guys to show up, now if you please go take your seats so I can take attendance." He sighed

"Well I'd love to go to my seat but where do we sit", I answered.

"Right, you guys will sit by the Hitachiin twins"

"Okay." I said briefly and sat on top of his desk.

"Get off my desk and when are you guys going to go sit down" he said impatiently.

"Calm your jets but who are the twins, sir". I was hoping they sat somewhere by the windows so I could look at the pretty view.

"The only people this room who look alike and have the ginger hair." He muttered.

I looked around the room when my eyes spotted them, they were talking with each other; it looked like they were distancing themselves from others until a girl went up to them. She slipped a paper in to one their hands and he smirked. She blushed and went back to her group

'Hmm interesting'

"Well come on Haruhi time to sit down." Then went to sit between the twins but Haruhi got there first.

'Seems like I'll be the one sitting in front of one of the twins' my brain finally figured out it was a seat by the window. 'Yay'

I went and sat down. Minutes later ,class started.

*Time skip to lunch time*

'Finally time to eat, oh there's Haruhi'

I ran behind her a gave her a big hug.

"EEEPP." She screamed

"Sorry Haruhi ." I whispered to her

"Its okay but aren't you going to eat." She said

"Aha yes and I'm eating the usual." I said and gave her a thumbs up,( why because I wanted to)

I got my bag and began to dig around when it hit me.' I forgot to make lunch'. I put my bag down and watched Haruhi eat.

'Yummy that looks so good'

She stared at me and opened her mouth," you forget to bring your lunch didn't you."

I nodded.

"You know Masa you could have asked for a bite." She said

"Its okay Haruhi, I'm not really-"

*grrr* my stomach growled and I smiled sheepishly.

"liar" she said

"What no I'm not". I replied

"Yes" she argued

"You know Haruhi I think that sometimes my stomach growls because it's angry." I said and put a hand on my chin stroking it

"Mas-"

*Ring* *Ring* the bell rang

"Well Haruhi looks like it's time to start class".

*Another Time skip to end of the day*

"Bye Masa but remember tomorrow you are going to help me study, meet me by the first library" Haruhi said and left.

"Bye Haruhi" I whispered and sighed. 'Hmm since work doesn't start yet I'm going to go check out the school'

*An hour later*

' Well that wasn't such a smart move to enter the maze. Mmm the roses smell so good and they look so beautiful.'

I looked around to make sure no one was near.

' no one's around so I'll just pluck one rose, wait what am I doing I have to get out of here'

" I came from that way, no that way, wait I remember being here, nope never mind, maybe that way" I said to no one in particular.

I looked down at my watch. '4:00, crap I'm going to be late for work'

I started running going in different directions.

'Left, right,right,right, left, left, straight. Jeez why did they even have a maze,okay part of this is my fault but still. Oh hey there's the exit'

I stopped.

'The exit!' I ran fast

*trip* *crash*

'Whoa how'd I tripped and whose on top of me'.

I clutched on my head and opened my eyes. A boy with glasses and a unique(pshhh)haircut looked back at me. His cheeks tinted pink.

"Watch where you're going next time"he said

"Sorry but umm could you get off me please" I said

"Well maybe if you watched where you were going we wouldn't be in this position " he replied.

I got up, took a look at my watch. It read 4:14. 'Oh no I'm late'

"Very sorry sir, bye" I yelled at him, taking off towards work.

Minutes were ticking by and I was late.'Oh there's the restaurant'  
I ran in to the kitchen.

I shouted," sorry I'm late Medi".

She giggled. "Its okay but you are going to have to work overtime for a little while . Now go change in to your uniform. Oh and will you be cooking or taking orders today."

"Okay and I'll be taking orders today" I replied to her. I turned and changed into some black pants and tucked my white shirt in.

"Hello Okito-kun"Chisato squeaked. "How was your first day"

"Hey chi-chan and it was good but um why are your cheeks red."  
I asked and her cheeks turned a deeper red.

"B-b-because t-th-they are."she stuttered softly

I put my hand on her head and on mine, her face was warmer then usual. "You're sick chi-chan, oh no where's Taka at" I said panicking.  
'What if she has the flu or what if she stops coming to work' I thought

"Ano i-i-i'm okay O-O-Okito-kun, it's just hot in here that's all" she whispered.

"Oh aha silly me well I'll just turn it-"

"No" she screamed and her whole face turned red. "I mean it's okay, you don't need to". She said.

"Yo Masa get your butt over here." Taka yelled.

I laughed. " Tak you don't need to yell and what do you want" I asked and tilted my head. Red tints appeared on his face.'is he hot or sick, wait he must be sick.'

I put my hands on his cheeks. " Tak are you sick." I asked him

"N-n-n-no why w-would you think that" he stammered.

I went closer to his face and tilted his chin up. " don't lie to me Tak" I whispered to him. Then suddenly blood came trickling down his nose.

"Aaaghh Taka-kun. Your bleeding, where's a napkin." I started to panic.

"Masa" he screamed. " I'm okay let's just get to work."

"Hai sempai". I said and grinned at him. His face turned redder than Chisato's. I got my note pad and went to get a customer's order."

Chisato's pov

I watched as my brother made an idiot of himself in front of Masa. ' he could at least control his crush on Masa at least.' I went towards Taka when Masa left.

"Smooth move nii-chan" I teased him and giggled.

"Yeah I know but you didn't do any better by yelling at Masa." He snickered at me. I blushed. 'Touche'

"I may have yelled but I wasn't the one who had blood coming out of my nose." I argued back

"Okay little sis I have a preposition for you." He said

"Yeah and that is." I questioned

"The first one to confess to Masa gets to ask him out." My brother said. 'Hmm that's going to be easy'

"Good luck and may the best twin win". I said and smirked at him

Okay how was it, good bad or no comment. ( oh and if you're wondering, yes Chisato and Taka both have a crush on Masa and yes they are twins). So yeah and I introduced new characters, might be more ,I don't know yet. Next chapter is going to start in Masa's pov. I also decided that she will meet host club in chapter 4. Some things may have changed. [ one more thing, can anyone guess who the boy was that fell on top Masa. May be easy to guess or might be another oc who knows]?


	5. Chapter 3

I don't own Ouran host club, only oc's

Masa's pov

'There's only 10 minutes left of work, maybe I could ask Chisato to help me.'

"Chi-chan", I shouted, she came near me quickly.

"Yes Okito-kun, what did you need." She asked. I replied back.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my homework, it would mean a lot chi-chan" I smiled at her and her face turned red.

"Hahahhaahhahahah" taka started laughing.

"Shut up taka", Chisato muttered.

"Umm chi-chan what's going on." I asked

"Hmm o-oh well y-you s-s-see you got in o-o-ouran academy and we didn't s-

"What Chisato's trying to tell you is that basically you're smarter than her and she wouldn't know what you were talking about." Taka answered for her.

"Taka shut up, you wouldn't know either." Chisato mumbled and taka's cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh heh" I said and felt embarrassed.

"Um M-masa" she said

"Hmm chi-chan" I replied.

" if I did know I would help you and you don't need to be embarrassed about forgetting that we um, are dumber than you" she whispered out. I smiled really big.

"Thanks Chisato." I yelled and ran to give her a big hug. I twirled her around.

"Ahhhh okito-san p-put me down." she screamed. I stopped and put her down. Then out came my boss, Medi

"Masa your shifts over." Medi said

"Ohh thanks Medi" I said. She turned and went into the kitchen. I then pulled Chisato to the side.

"Chisato, may I ask you something." I said to her

"H-hai" she replied.

" Well I was wondering if you would like t-"

"Nooo" Taka hollered. I looked at him and he turned around. He then left to go outside.

"Umm masa continue" she said.

"huh oh right well I was wondering if you could tell me what happened earlier." I asked.

"what?" She exclaimed.

" um yeah earlier when yours and Taka's face were turning red." I asked again.

" Ohh we m-must ha-have been nervous or embarrassed s-so we blushed." She said blushing.

" aha silly me, I really am oblivious. Oh and Chisato you look really cute when you blush" I said to her and she blushed even harder.

"Bye Chisato see you tomorrow" I said and went to get changed.

Chisato's pov

I watched as he left. ' ehh he thought I was cute, wait does that mean he likes me or what and where did taka go.'

He must have left because he thought masa was going to ask me out and I feel really silly for thinking that too

Taka's pov

I left and ran off when I heard masa asking Chisato out.

'He must have been or what else would he have said to her. Man why did I have to fall for him and masa being a guy is just out of the question, I should have known to not hope to much.'

My heart was beating fast and it started to get really hard to breathe. The next thing I knew, was that there were tears pouring down my face. My heart felt like it was going to break'

Masa's pov

I left and started heading to the store.

*minutes later*

I was walking down aisle looking for the beer that Shinto likes. When I found it, I went to the cash register and bought it.

"Maaaasaaaa" someone sang. I turned and seen Ranka, (Haruhi's dad though I forgot his real name, aha only remembered his stage name.). He waved to me.

"Hello Ranka, it's good to see you" I said.

" yes it's good to see you again too." He said and bought his beer too.

"Your drinking" I said to him.

"Oh no I'm not, it's for a friend" he said quickly and chuckled. 'He's lying'

"What about you huh, you shouldn't be doing that yet." He exclaimed.

"Huh oh this is for Shinto." I said and looked down at my watch. 'Crap it's 7:59, I need to be home now or else'

"Well I got to go bye" I said and ran home quickly.

Ranka's pov

'He's sort of like Haruhi ahha, except he's more stubborn than her at times. I'm glad he's been there for her but still I need to keep my on him because he might steal my dear Haruhi'. I stopped thinking and headed towards home.

Masa's pov

'10,9,8,7,. Crap I'm not going to make it 3,2,1. I'm late. I ran up the stairs in the apartment. Then into the room.

"Your late and where's my beer." He said. 'Oh no he's pissed'

"Its here sir." I handed it to him.

"Come here Masa" he ordered. I went towards him.

*slap*

"What did I say about being late, huh you worthless piece of sh**."

*crash*

'Ow'. I looked down, shards of glass were in my arm and my hands were hurting from the rug burns. I looked up and seen Shinto coming towards me. He lifted me up by my hair and started punching me in my ribs, he then lifted up his knee and it collided with my head. I was starting to get dizzy.

"This what happens when you don't listen" he said and continued punching me.

' I can taste blood, ouch my cheek hurts'.

Finally,he stopped but not before he upper cut me. Then slammed his bottle to the back of my head. I started to stumble and he pushed me forwards. I lost my balance and tripped on to the floor. Everything was getting fuzzy and I blacked out.

*Time skip*

When I woke up I was sore everywhere. I tried to get up without making noise, which was hard. I slowly got on my feet and stood up.  
I hissed in pain. Then I heard a groan. I turned and seen Shinto moving around in his sleep. I tiptoed pass him and took a shower.

*10 minutes later*

When I was done I got in to a baggy sweater with some baggy pants. My face was cut and bruised so I had to cover it up with make-up. I then got my bag and headed to the next room. Shinto was still asleep and school didn't start for another half hour. I might as well clean up the place. I looked around and noticed broken glass, spots of blood everywhere and bottles of beer laying around. I started to pick up the beer bottles and headed towards the trash can. I did this for awhile till the house was clean. By that time school was almost starting. Shinto was still sleeping, so I just left. I started walking when I bumped into Haruhi.

"Hey Masa" she said.

"Yo" I replied. We then headed towards Ouran. It's good to have a friend like Haruhi because with her I don't need to strike up a conversation, we just stay silent which is comfortable.

"Ma-kun" she said. 'Wow she hasn't called me that for awhile, so I decided to say her nickname too'

"Yes ruhi-chan" I replied back. She smiled.

" I was wondering what happens when we graduate, if we'll stay in touch." She whispered. ' she's worried, but why. geez I'm so oblivious'

"Haruhi, we will, plus we won't graduate for a couple years. we still got time. How about we make the best of these last year's we have with each other." I said and she grinned.

"Yeah I guess, you always know what to say ma-kun" she smiled and we said nothing more. We got to ouran and headed in side.

*Time skip to the last period of the day*

I was staring out the window while the teacher was talking about, wait what was she talking about, who knows. Anyways today was going to be fun plus she had homework to do with Haruhi.

"-sa masa". I looked and seen Haruhi with her hands on her hips. She was glaring at me which looked pretty funny since she was trying to be mad at me. I chuckled at her. Her face loosened up and started to giggle.

"So are you coming" she said.'What, where'

"Where" I questioned. She sighed.

" to go study" she said.

"Right yeah, let's go" I said.

I gathered up my books and pulled her to find a library. We walked around and found a library but apparently people were in there and they were a little loud. Haruhi sighed and pulled me away to find an empty library. We looked and looked but all of them were filled up. We went up some stairs and I stopped to look at all the pretty paintings.

"It's beautiful" I said to no one.

"It is but Masa we need to find a place to study." She said.

"Okay." I said. We were walking for awhile when she stopped. A sign was hanging.

'Music room 3'

There was no noise coming from the other side. ' hm this could be a good place to study.'

"Masa, should we"she said.

"Yes, on the count of the three. 1, 2, 3." I said. We both put our hands on the door and opened the doors. When all of a sudden we were blinded by light and rose petals came flying out. Then I heard

"Welcome"

So how was that. Good, bad, okay. Just message or um what's the word, oh yeah leave a comment for me and tell me if I'm going to slow or if it's a good plot so far. Only if you want to and tomorrow I'll try my best to upload the next chapter which of course is 'Starting today you are a host'. And yes the plot sort of changed. Sorry for that. Well bye.


	6. Chapter 4 starting today you are a host

I don't own Ouran High school host club only oc's so enjoy Chapter 4.

Masa's pov

When we opened the door there was the host club.

"H-host club" Haruhi stuttered. She backed up and tried to find the doorknob.

"Oh they're just boys." The twins said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, these visitors are in the same class as you right?" The guy in glasses said.

"Yes they are but they aren't very sociable, so we don't know them too well." The twins said.

"Its impolite to say it like that. Welcome to Ouran host club, honor students." Glasses said. A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes(that sort of looked purple) shot up.

"What? These exceptionally rare, honor students we've heard about,  
Fujioka Haruhi and Okito Masa." He exclaimed. While haruhi and I were trying to open the door but it was locked somehow.

"How do you know our names" haruhi said.

"Its just our school system makes it difficult for commoners to get in. I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you can't become an honor student here." Glasses said.

"Why... thank you.." Haruhi said

"Yes,he's saying that you guys are hero's, Fujioka-kun and Okito-kun. Even though you guys might be at the head of the class, you guys are still the poorest people in the school." Blondie said. Haruhi backed away from him and I went near the door. He continued on going towards her.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon."

"No I wouldn't necessarily go that far." She said.

"It doesn't matter does it? Long live the poor. Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men."he said and haruhi walked away.

"Excuse me"

"Hey haru-chan, haru-chan, haru-chan. You're a hero?Amazing."a guy with brown eyes said with flowers glowing around him. 'How is that happening, wait did he say haru-chan, uh-oh'. I chuckled though.  
"I'm not a hero, I'm just an honor student. And who are you calling haru-chan!' She yelled and started panting.

"Still to think, the honor students would be so openly gay." Blondie said

"Gay?" We both said.

"What is your preference. The wild type, the boy lolita type, the little devil type, the cool type, or would you rather prefer me" he said. I noticed the vase, so I ran to it, just as she bumped into it. She turned to try to grab it but it slipped through her fingers. Luckily I dived for it and caught it. 'It was pretty heavy'.

"Haruhi a little help please." I said and she obliged.

We got it and put it back but we didn't notice that it wasn't on all the way. So when blondie went by her, she was waving her hands to get him away from her. Her hand accidentally hit the vase and this time I couldn't catch it. I face palmed. The twins said it was a renaissance vase and that it cost 8 million yen. We got dragged into the host club to pay for what we broke and became the host clubs dog.

We were sent on a errand to pick up some coffee. When we returned the host club was in session. Haruhi went to Tamaki (blondie) and I sat in the corner to draw. I kept my on Haruhi and traced out her features. There was screaming from the girls and I couldn't concentrate, so I went next to Haruhi. Mitsukini and Takashi came in (I found out they went by Mori and honey).

"Is that boy really a 3rd year?" Haruhi questioned.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy despite his appearance and Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition." Kyoya said

"Haru-chan" mitsukini said. Twirling her around.

"Haru-chan, Masa-chan want to have some cake with me" he said. Haruhi looked like she was getting dizzy.

"No I don't really like sweets." She said.

"Well I'll let you borrow my Usa-chan." He said.

"No I'm not up for Usa-chan either."

"You don't like my Usa-chan." He said. Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked at the bunny and it blushed. 'Aww it's so adorable.' I was going to grab it and hug it but I stayed in my place.

"It is cute." Haruhi stated. Mitsukini left and jumped into some girls lap. He started rolling around.

"Our clubs policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests. By the way around here Tamaki is the king. His request rate is 70 percent." Kyoya said.

"What is the world coming to." Haruhi and I said in unison.

"By the way with your 8 million yen debt, you're the host clubs dogs. Oh pardon me errand boys. You guys are free to run away but my family employs a private police force of roughly 100. Do you guys have a passport." He said pushing up his glasses. ' so cool, how does he make his glasses glint like that.' Then Tamaki showed up so I decided to ignore him. ' I looked at him and he was ranting on about museums and beautiful people.

"What was it that you call people like this again, hmm" she muttered

" a pain in the neck" I offered.

" no there's a more precise expression" she said. I started to think.

"Oh I got it." We said. Tamaki came by us

"Did I strike a chord."

"Obnoxious" we said. He went to a corner.

"Um Tamaki-senpai" haruhi said. The twins were laughing.

"You guys are hero's all right." They said

"He's a pain in the neck though" we said.

"I'm sorry, it did strike a small chord in me." She said. He got up and blabbered on. 'He gets over things quickly'.

"Sir" Hikaru said.

"Call me king"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting as much as you want, but in his case, he was hasn't even passed the first most basic visual test. Now with someone of his type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller" Kaoru said and his eyes widened.

"Hey now, I lost my contacts the day of the school's opening ceremony."she explained.

Tamaki pushed te twins and told Takashi to get some contacts and Kyoya to get a hairdresser. Mitsukini had to go eat some cake, so I went after him. When Kyoya was done with his call, he told me to go get my hair done and showed me to a room with a hair stylist in it. She cut off some of my front hair to make it sweep from the side. She cut some off the back off. When it was over she started to blush badly. I went back to Kyoya.

"Good now go change into this" he said. I went to get change and waited till haruhi was done.

"Um senpai" she said.

"Oh are you done changing." Tamaki said. I hear the curtains pull back.

"I can really keep this in uniform" she asked.

"How adorable, you almost look like a girl don't you."

"Haru-chan how cute."

"If that's how you really look-"

"You should have said so sooner."

"Yes it's all just as I figured." He said. 'Bull crap' I thought and chuckled.

I put my head phones on and walked out. I went to sit. Kyoya noticed me and came over. His mouth was moving. I put my hand up and signaled the wait sign. I took out my head phones.

"What" I asked.

"I said you clean up good and that you were going to be a host along with Haruhi."

"Hey masa-chan you look cute too." Mitsukini said and giggled. The hosts turned their heads towards me.

"Cute" Tamaki exclaimed.

*Time skip*

I sat next to Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun what hobbies do you like".

"Do you do anything special to your skin Masa-kun"

"Its terribly pretty"

'I don't think I can do this'

"Haruhi-kun, Masa-kun why did you join this club". Haruhi told her story.

"I see your mother passed away 10 years ago"

"So who does the domestic chores"

"Oh I do those and sometimes Masa comes over to help. My mother was good at cooking and left me lots of recipes when she was in the hospital" haruhi said.

"Y-yeah and l-learning each one i-is f-fu-fun to d-do." I added. Haruhi continues.

" and on days when they turn out well, my father is delighted too" she says.

"Those are the times I really like" I said after her.

"You guys must be really close then huh"

"Yeah we are s-s-sort of l-like siblings i-in a w-way" I said and we both smiled.

"Um tomorrow could we request you guys once again"

"Oh we would appreciate that" haruhi said. Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Haruhi! Masa! Come here for a minute" Tamaki hollered over to us.

"E-excuse us l-l-ladies." I said.

"Hai" haruhi said. I followed after her.

"Yes Tamaki" she said.

"Say hello, this is my regular guest Princess Ayanokoji" he said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." We said.

"That was so cute Haruhi,Masa" he jumped and twirled Haruhi around since I dodged his hug.

"M-mori-senpai, Help!" She said and he ran. He picked her up and he blushed slightly. Seems like he knows she's a girl.

"Mori-senpai you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said. I turned and looked at Ayanokoji, her eyes darkened.

*Time skip*

"Huh our bags are gone, aww man I didn't think there was bullying at this school." Haruhi said. I looked over her shoulder and seen our bags floating around. We both ran and stopped when Ayanokoji opened her mouth.

"Oh it's you guys, how nice for you to have Tamaki-sama tidy you guys up, while you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing." She said and left. Haruhi and I rushed out and got our bags, but I couldn't find my locket and she had to find her wallet.

"Hey commoners you've got some nerves skipping out on your club activities. Why are your bags all wet." Tamaki said.

"We dropped our bags. I can't find my food money for this week." Haruhi said. I went back to looking for my locket.

"Masa did you lose something too." Haruhi said.

"Huh oh no, I was just looking for your wallet but it seems like you found it" I said lying to her. We went back to the host club when haruhi was requested by Ayanokoji. No one requested me so I looked out the window. All of a sudden I heard a crash. I noticed Haruhi was on top of Ayanokoji. She was screaming about how haruhi attacked her. Tamaki went up to her and lectured her. She ran out and I went after her.

"Ayanokoji wait." I yelled. She stopped, tears were in her eyes. I walked up to her. I smiled at her.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry, smile" I said and seen her mouth tug up.

"Why, huh, why is it that you went after me. You're just a commoner. You shouldn't be here. If it weren't for you guys, Tamaki would still be mine." She screamed.

"No you're wrong. Tamaki isn't yours. Just because he talks and compliments you, doesn't mean he's into you. He's a nice guy but he doesn't feel the same way. One day you'll find someone who's there for you every step of the way. Just one thing you shouldn't do, is get jealous of people." I said and pulled her into a hug. She gasped but returned it. She smiled.

"Thank you but I don't deserve your pity. After what I did to you guys." She said.

"Aya-chan everyone deserves a second chance. Some people don't think that but I do." I smiled and left her standing there. I went back into the club but the guests were already gone. Haruhi was in a dress and Tamaki was blushing badly. I went next to Kyoya.

"Could this possibly be the beginnings of love" he said.

"Maybe but who knows what if someone else comes along, senpai." I said and left. I went to the pond to find my locket. I've been here for awhile when I heard my name being called.

"- a-chan, masa-chan what are you looking for" Mitsukini said.

"Nothing" I said

"Are you sure" he said.

" Yes senpai." I said back, when my hands feel something. I pulled it up and there was my locket. I got out and put it in my bag. I looked up and honey and mori were standing there. I smiled.

"Bye guys" I said and ran away.

So finally I'm done. Yay. How was it. Good or could be better. Sorry if Ayanokoji was a little ooc. I still don't know who Masaki will end up with. If you want her to be with someone just tell me who or I'll just decide later on. Yeah okay bye. Plus I'm thinking of putting her as the shy type. Idk


End file.
